


Embarrassed

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou often found himself lost in his husband's eyes as they talked, and gets embarrassed the moment they mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> No I'm not, I love this ship.   
> Deal with it. 
> 
> It's short, but also cute and killed me writing it.   
> //Speaking of killing me, I still need to update the Edo Era AU and also finish this other story I started ;n;

Seijuurou had a problem of getting lost in his husband’s eyes when they talked, finding himself mesmerized. He would stare for a while, quietly, and then get flustered and embarrassed whenever they would point it out. It was especially bad with Kazunari, who would purposefully try to make him blush. 

That night, Kazunari had a story from work he was telling, getting all animated as he usually did, and when he noticed Seijuurou staring at him, he grinned. “Hey, Sei-chan, you’re staring again~” He sang, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Immediately, Seijuurou’s face turned a scarlet red and he turned his attention to the side, covering his mouth. “I was not staring…” He mumbled, trying to avoid stuttering as he usually did. 

“Yeah you were,” Kazunari’s grin turned into a mischievous smirk and he leaned forward on his elbows. “It was pretty obvious you were staring at me, Sei-chan. You get that faraway look in your eyes whenever I start telling you a story. It’s super cute!” 

That comment was the final touch. “I-it’s not c-cute, Kazunari…!” Seijuurou stuttered out, frowning. By then, his face was just about as red as his hair, and he covered it with his hands, sinking back in his chair. 

“But it totally is cute!” Kazunari responded, smiling. “You’re so cute when you blush, too!” He stood up and moved to the other side of the kitchen table, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Seijuurou’s temple, about the only part of his face that wasn’t covered by his hands. 

“St-stop it, K-Kazunari, I’m not cute,” Seijuurou managed through his embarrassment, shying away from Kazunari’s touch. 

“Nonsense--” Whatever Kazunari had to say after that was cut off by the doorbell ringing, and he stood up straight. “I’ll get it, Shin-chan!” He yelled down the hall and darted out of the kitchen to the front door. 

Seijuurou took this time to stand up and run to his office, slamming the door shut and locking it. He sat down at his desk and tried to clear his head, only to make himself more embarrassed. Of all the things Kazunari could do to him, it had to be that. 

A few moments later, he could hear Kazunari and Shintarou talking with someone whose voice he didn’t recognize. It made him glad he had decided to lock himself in the office--he didn’t want any stranger seeing him like this. 

Not seconds after he had somehow managed to calm himself down a little bit could Kazunari be heard coming down the hallway. “Sei-chan, our new neighbor wants to meet you!” He chimed sweetly, leaning on the door. “Come on, don’t be shy!” 

“G-Go away, K-Kazunari. I d-don’t want to s-see anyone right now.” Seijuurou squeaked out, then refused to say anything else out of utter embarrassment. 

Kazunari laughed a bit and left, not saying anything else. 

Not too long afterward, a quiet knock was heard on the door. “Seijuurou, unlock the door.” 

“No…” Seijuurou mumbled. Right then, all he wanted to do was hide away from people. “Go away.” He had managed to keep from stuttering for once, but his face was still far too embarrassed to show his face. 

“Seijuurou…” Shintarou sighed. “Come on, the neighbor left and Kazunari is entertaining Alice right now.” 

Seijuurou was quiet for a moment, contemplating the choices. After a long while, he stood up and unlocked the door, opening it slightly. He let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Is he quite finished embarrassing me?” 

“Yes, he’s finished.” Shintarou nodded. He smiled a little bit, leaning down a little bit to kiss Seijuurou’s forehead. “Though, to be fair to him, it is difficult to avoid teasing you when you blush.”

“Shintarou!”


End file.
